Rotary engines have generally suffered from inadequate sealings, short life seals, high friction by seals in rotor scraping the face of the cylinder and the end walls. Some engines are designed such that the cross-sectional area of the combustion expansion chamber broadens as the power stroke advances, thereby allowing gases to expand radially into space where they accomplish no work. Most rotary engine designs also require precompressed fuel, with accompanying losses of energy, especially through loss of heat.
The rotary internal combustion engine of the present invention overcomes the problems of previous rotary engines by providing positive sealing, durable sealing, and sealing with reduced friction. Additionally, advantages of the present invention rotary engine are design simplicity, capability of providing substantial quantities of air without the assistance of a turbocharger, and an expansion chamber that efficiently utilizes combustion gases. Furthermore, the invention engine is suitable for use as a diesel. Additional advantages are suitability to fuel injection with quick acceleration, fuel economy, exceptional power per cubic inch of expansion chamber, and a comparatively clean exhaust.
All of the above advantages are realized by the invention engine by the combination of unique first and second abutments which form the counterclockwise and clockwise ends, respectively, of the expansion-combustion chamber in conjunction with unique exhaust means.